My Hero Musical
by ReaderWriterfella
Summary: A collection of one shot musical tales. Inspired by The Greatest Showman oneshot. (Mostly izukuXochacko based but will mix it up with other ships and not always romantic based)
1. Go The Distance

**(A/N: okay consider this a sequel to the greatest showman one shot I did. These will be a series of musical oneshots. Combining My hero academia with a mixture of songs. Mostly Disney. If you have a song suggestion let me know and I'll see if I can work it in. I already have a few in mind to do. **

**Now we ain't here to fuck spiders so let's get this bastard on the move!)**

**Song: Go The Distance From Hercules**

**Performed by School Boy All Might**

The snow gently fell from the sky leaving the city in a peaceful yet murky setting with the dark grey sky above. Toshinori Yagi panted slowly as the adrenaline wears off him. He looked to the side to see the young mother holding her child checking for injuries from the events that just took place.

"Thank you young man. I'm such a fool for not paying attention to the traffic. I can't even begin to imagine what could've happened to my little girl if you hadn't stepped in when you did." The mother spoke on the verge of tears. Yagi placed a hand on the woman's shoulder "There's no need to think like that. Neither of you got hit by the car and you're both safe." She smiled up at him.

Meanwhile a woman in a yellow cape stood on a building above watching the events unfold. She watched on in curiousity and in wonder "He didn't use a quirk. Unless his quirk wouldn't have helped in that situation. She continued watching as Yagi rejoined his friends and brushed off the snow on his school uniform.

"That was pretty dumb Yagi. You could've gotten hurt you quirkless idiot!" Said one friend "Hey come on man. He was just trying to be a hero." Spoke the second friend "Don't mean to be a downer about it but he can't be. What he just did was probably the most heroic thing he'll ever do. You can be a hero unless you have an amazing quirk. It's a harsh truth but it's reality... I'm sorry Toshi." Replied the first friend.

Toshi sighed "yeah I know... I'm gonna head home. I'll see you guys later." The two friends waved goodbye leaving him alone. He looked up towards the sky watching the snow flakes dance downward towards the ground.

_"I have often dreamed Of a far-off place" _Toshi closes his eyes feeling the snow settle on his face "_Where a great warm welcome Will be waiting for me"_

He looks straight ahead to see his home City before him_ "Where the crowds will cheer When they see my face And a voice keeps saying This is where I'm meant to be"_

He adjusts his back pack as he begins to walk along side the river. "_I will find my way I can go the distance"_

He turns towards the river and slowly approaches it "_I'll be there someday If I can be strong"_

_He looks down into the water to see his own reflection looking back at him "I know every mile Will be worth my while"_

He clenches his fists "_I would go most anywhere to feel like I belong"_

The woman stood on the foot path infront of him "I'm curious young man. Why didn't you use your quirk to save that woman earlier?" Toshi looked up to see a black haired woman in a hero uniform looking at him with her hands on her hips. He rubs the back of his head nervously "oh uh. That's because I don't have a quirk."

This raised a brow on the hero "really? And yet you still rushed into save her." "Yes. I still wanna be a hero even though the odds are dead against me." Toshi replied.

"Hmm what's your name?" "Toshinori Yagi." The Hero nodded "I'll try to remember that. It's a shame there's not more people like you. Crime continues to rise higher and more and more Villians come out to cause trouble."

Toshi looked towards the river "I wanna change the world some how." The hero looked at the boy with curiousity "oh?" The young blonde turned to face the dark haired woman "I wanna make a world where everyone smiles and live together happily. For that to happen people need a symbol"

The woman looked at the boy confused "A symbol?" The boy nodded "A symbol of peace. The reason crime is on the rise everywhere is because citizens have no one to believe in. They need to rely on someone." He looks down for a moment before looking up at the hero before him "... that's why.. I wanna be the pillar that gives people hope."

The hero crossed her arms "huh.. so that's what drives you to become a hero... Even though you're quirkless." Toshi nodded determinedly "Yes!" The Hero placed her hands on her hips looking at the boy "Haha. Toshinori Yagi... is that right? Those are some pretty funny ideas you got.. you're kinda crazy."

"If a quirkless person wants to be a hero I guess he's gotta be." Toshi simply replied. The hero smiled at the boy "Well then. You've shown me what I needed to know. Together we shall help you become a hero."

Toshi blinked in confusion before looking at the woman "wait what?" She chuckled "I'm gonna train you into this pillar you wanna be." Toshi simply stared in disbelief "but how. What will training do for someone like me who is quirkless." She smirked "You'll learn in time young Yagi. Meet me here Saturday morning and you'll learn more"

She activated her quirk and jumped out of view from the young man. He blinked a few times before feeling overwhelmed with a sudden new found determination.

_"I am on my way. I can go the distance." _He continues on walking down the path he originally began walking on

_"I don't care how far, somehow I'll be strong" _He climbs up onto the bridge to cross the river

_"I know every mile, will be worth my while" _He stand on the middle of the bridge looking out across the city and water _"I would go most anywhere To find where I belong"_


	2. I Have A Dream

**Song: I Have A Dream from Tangled**

**Performed by Random Villians, Eri and Bakugo (yes you read that right.)**

Bakugo walked along the street beside Kirishima grumbling "Remind me again how I got dragged into this?" Kirishima looked at him "Because Mirio had a Doctors appointment. And Midoriya has his internship while Mr Aizawa had dinner plans with Ms Joke. Also you owed Uraraka a favour."

Bakugo grunted "I'm beginning to wonder if the favour was worth it." "Oh come man. Babysitting Eri for a few hours for getting that Camie girls number seems like a fair trade." Replied Kirishima "whatever. And if you tell anyone about me and her I'll destroy you." Said Bakugo coldly causing kirishima to raise his hands defensively "hey hey your secrets cool with me... although I'd be more concerned with Tooru talking"

Bakugo blinked "WHAT! How the hell she find out?" Kirishima chuckled "Oh come on. She's basically invisible. Are you really surprised that the girl in our class who specialises in stealth found out?" Bakugo continued to grumble until the meet up Mirio

"Hey guys. Thanks for doing this." Spoke Mirio in typical positive fashion. "Yeah whatever blondie." Replied Bakugo. Mirio kneeled down to Eri "Okay now these two are gonna take you to see the lanterns okay? You be good and keep them out of trouble."

Eri simply nodded shyly and walked over to stand between the two heroes in training "Okay I'll see you three later." Said Mirio as he waved the trio off.

The three walked towards the light festival when kirishima patted his pockets "Hey Bakugo you got money?" He looked at kirishima with a raised a brow "I got my card. Why?" Kirishima drowned a little "I got my card too but I think we gotta pay cash to get into this thing." Bakugo sighed "are you serious."

"Don't stress I'll just go back up the street and find an ATM. You guys just wait here." Said kirishima as he left Bakugo alone with Eri. He looked around and saw a bar beside them "he could've just got money out here." He looked down at Eri "Yo kid you thirsty?" Eri looked up and slowly nodded "Come on then. Let's see if we can get you some apple juice." He said lending the small girl into the bar and up to the counter.

"Hey can I get a soda and a apple juice?" The bar tender nodded and began to get his order until Bakugo felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see a guy who was clearly a villian "Hey kid. Your that Lord Explosion right? The guy who won the sports festival right?" Bakugo frowned before responding "maybe I am. Why does it matter?"

By this point he became surrounded by other Villians and one beside him spoke "We were just thinking maybe the league would pay us good money if we handed you in."

"You wanna risk it?" Bakugo asked letting off small explosions in his hand to show he meant business. The Villians smirked and tackled all teaming up together to restrain him. Eri gasped in fear as Bakugo struggled to fight them off.

Eri activated her quirk and reversed a small beam that was in the ceiling with the nails pulled out of it. It dropped and with a loud with it hit a villian in the head causing everyone to turn and face her.

She stood up on the stool hands clinched. "You leave Dekus friend alone! He's taking me to see the pretty lights. And it's been my dream to see them. Don't any of you have dreams?!" Spoke the little girl with as much determination as Izuku would when he was focused.

A villian stormed his way towards the little girl with a look of fury in his eyes. Bakugo Continued to try to break free "No.. ERI!!!" The villian held up a knife looking down at the girl before looking up towards the ceiling. "I... had a dream once." He threw the knife towards the performance stage freaking out the performer enough to absentmindedly play his accordion.

Bakugo blinked in confusion before looking back at the villian who was next to Eri.

_"I'm malicious, mean and scary. My sneer could curdle dairy. And violence wise my hands are not the cleanest." _The villian sang as he stood one foot in a chair and leaned on it.

_"But despite my evil look and temper and my hook" _he held up his hand to show Eri his hook. _"I always yearned to be a concert pianist."_

He quickly spun around onto the chair and began playing the piano. _"Can't you see me in the stage performing Mozart. Tickling the ivories as they gleam." _He rubs his hook across the keys and knocks out a villian behind him.

"_Yep I'd rather be called deadly for my killer show tune medley." _He smiles at Eri as he plays along the keys _"Cause way deep down inside I got a Dream."_

Bakugo begins to go wide eyed as he watches the other Villians join in _"he's got a Dream, he's got a Dream." _The hook villian turns back to Eri _"See, I ain't as cruel and vicious as I seem. Though I do like breaking femurs, you can count me with the dreamers. Like everybody else I got a Dream."_

Meanwhile outside kirishima is looking for them. "Damn it where did they go."

A villian wearing a helmet sits up beside Eri rubbing his head on "_I've got scars, lumps and bruises. Plus something here that oozes. And let's not even mention my complexion." _He lefts up his foot for Eri to examine _"But despite my extra toes and my goiter and my nose. I really want to make a love connection." _

He pulls a flower off the counter and hands it to Eri _"Can't you see me with a special little lady. Rowing in a rowboat down the stream." _He gently holds Eris hand and she does a little twirl on her stool smiling _"Although I'm one disgusting blighter, I'm a lover, not a fighter. Cause way deep down inside I got a Dream"_

The other Villians cheer joining in _"He's got a dream, he's got a Dream." _The helmet villian turns back to Eri _"And I know romance will one day reign supreme. Though my faces leaves people screaming, there's a child behind it dreaming. Like everybody else I got a Dream."_

The other Villians began sharing there dreams as Kirishima peaks through the window.

_"Toll would like to quit and be a florist __Gunter does interior design Urf is into mime Attila's cupcakes are sublime Bruiser knits Killer sews Ven does little puppet shows And Vladimir collects ceramic unicorns"_

The Villians all turn to face Bakugo "What about you hero?" Bakugo raised a brow in confusion "what?" The helmet villian crosses his arms "what's your dream?" Bakugo crosses his arms frowning "Go to hell I ain't singing shit for you clowns." The Villians responded by activating there quirks or pulling out weapons on him.

Bakugo jumps up on a table and does a half assed dance and sings against his will _"I have dreams like you. No really. Just more less touchy feely. They mainly happen somewhere warm and sunny. On an island that I own, Tan Rested and alone... Surrounded by enormous piles of money"_

While Bakugo gave his little performance kirishima filmed the whole thing on his phone and was now currently curled up into a ball laughing uncontrollably as he sent the video to all of class 1A and 1B. Eri climbed up onto the table proudly _"I've got a dream, I've got a dream. I just want to see the floating lanterns gleam. And with every passing hour I'm so glad I left my tower. Like all you lovely folks I got a Dream."_

The hook villian picks Eri up and sits her on his shoulders as the whole bar joins in. _"She's got a dream She's got a dream They got a dream We've got a dream. So our differences ain't really that extreme We're one big team"_

_"Call us brutal Sick Sadistic And grotesquely optimistic 'Cause way down deep inside we've got a dream I've got a dream I've got a dream I've got a dream I've got a dream I've got a dream I've got a dream" _

Eri stood up on the Villians shoulders holding her hands up smiling happily as she sang with them "_Yes, way down deep inside, I've got a dream"_

_"Yeah!"_


	3. Sincerely, Me

**Song: Sincerely Me**

**Requested By: abibliophobiac49.bookie**

**Performed by: Iida, Kaminari, Kirishima **

Kirishima walked by Iida noticing him on his laptop. "What ya doing class rep?" Iida looked towards kirishima "oh just writing an email to an old friend. But having trouble putting it together." Kirishima sat down beside him "need a hand with it?" "Thank you kirishima. Your help is greatly appreciated."

He slides the laptop to kirishima "Rito let see what we can do here." Kaminari pops up behind them smirking and clears his throat

Kaminari: _Dear Evan Hansen We've been way too out of touch. Things have been crazy And it sucks that we don't talk that much. But I should tell you that I think of you each night I rub my nipples and start moaning with delight" _Iida goes wide eyed staring at kirishima. "Why would you write that?" Kirishima smiled innocently "I'm just trying to tell the truth" Iida groaned "This needs to be perfect these emails have to prove that we were actually friends...Just I'll do it" Iida swipes back the laptop and begins typing

Kaminari: _I've gotta tell you, life without you has been hard_

Kirishima: Hard?

Kaminari: _Has been bad_

Kirishima: Bad?

Kaminari: _Has been rough_

Kirishima smirks "kinky" Iida rolls his eyes and proceeds to type.

Kaminari: _And I miss talking about life and other stuff_

Kirishima smirked "Very specific" Iida grumbled "Shut up!"

Kaminari: _I like my parents_

Kirishima:Who says that?

Kaminari: _I love my parents but each day's another fight If I stop smoking drugs. Then everything might be alright_

Kirishima crosses his arms "Smoking drugs?" Iida pushes the laptop to kirishima in frustration "Just fix it!"

Kaminari: _If I stop smoking crack_

Iida yells in shock "CRACK!?" Kirishima rolls his eyes and retypes

Kaminari: _If I stop smoking pot Then everything might be alright I'll take your advice I'll try to be more nice I'll turn it around Wait and see_

Kaminari skipped infront of Iida and kirishima dancing to his tune.

Kaminari: _'Cause all that it takes is a little reinvention It's easy to change if you give it your attention All you gotta do is just believe you can be who you want to be Sincerely, Me_

Kirishima and sighs looking at Iida "Are we done yet?" Iida scratches the back of his neck "Well I can't just give them one email I want to show that I was, like, a good friend, you know?" Kirishima groans "Oh my god!" Iida jumps up with kaminari sliding out of his way.

Iida: _Dear Connor Murphy, Yes, I also miss our talks Stop doing drugs Just try to take deep breaths and go on walks._

Kirishima shakes his head "no"

Iida: I_'m sending pictures of the most amazing trees_

Kirishima shakes his head harder "No."

Iida: Y_ou'll be obsessed with all my forest expertise_

Kirishima face palms cringing "Absolutely NOT!"

Iida: _Dude, I'm proud of you Just keep pushing through You're turning around I can see_

Kaminari: _Just wait and see!_

_Kaminari and Iida: 'Cause all that it takes is a little reinvention It's easy to change if you give it your attention All you gotta do is just believe you can be who you want to be Sincerely, Me_

Todoroki walks past looking at the three then sings "_my sisters hot." _All three look at him staring "What the hell?" Todoroki simply shrugs and keeps walking past "my bad."

Kaminari: _Dear Evan Hansen,Thanks for every note you send_

Iida: _Dear Connor Murphy, I'm just glad to be your friend_

Kaminari and Iida: _Our friendship goes beyond Your average kind of bond _

Kaminari:But not because we're gay

Iida: No, not because we're gay

Iida and Kaminari: We're close, but not that way The only man that I love is my dad.

Kirishima shakes his head again "_Well anyway_!"

Kaminari: _You're getting better every day_

Iida:_ I'm getting better every day_

Kaminari and Iida: _We're getting better every day_

Kirishima gets off the couch and joins the other two.

_Hey hey hey hey! __'Cause all that it takes is a little reinvention It's easy to change if you give it your attention. __All you gotta do is just believe you can be who you want to be Sincerely, Miss you dearly. Sincerely Me, Sincerely Me, Sincerely me, Sincerely Me!_

The three boys stand there panting with Mina and Momo standing in the corner looking at them "that was kinda weird wasn't it?" Asked Momo with Mina replying "maybe just little bit."


	4. In The Dark Of The Night

**Song: In The Dark Of The Night From Anastasia **

**Performed by: All For One**

**(Can't have a musical with out Villians getting in on the action can we.)**

Kurogiri warped into a dark office seeing his master connected to machines that are somewhat helping keep him alive as well as having others uses as the doctor continuously worked around him.

All For One looked up finally noticing his new guest "Ah Kurogiri. What is the purpose of this unexpected visit?" Kurogiri stepped closer "I have confirmed from sources that All Might will be teaching at U.A. Shigaraki has requested that he makes the necessary arrangements to finally get him. Aswell as some helpful assistance from you sir."

All For One chuckled "interesting. Shigaraki is keen to end the symbol of peace then?" Kurogiri nodded "Yes sir. His hatred for the man has no limits." This caused All For One to chuckle more darkly "Good to hear. At long last my dark purpose will finally be forfilled." All For One stood up proudly as he slightly activates one of his quirks "And All Might will finally DIE!" A small electric surge comes off his body damaging the machines around him causing both the doctor and Kurogiri to jump back for safety.

_"In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning. And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be." _He slowly walked towards a mirror that was in the room _"it scared me out of my wits. A corpse falling to bits." _He stared into the mirror as the light showed his damaged face _"then I opened my eyes and the nightmare was me!"_

In anger he threw his arm across into the mirror destroying and storming out into the warehouse where other Villians stood. "_I was once the most powerful man in Japan"_

_Villians: ohh ahh ohh_

AFO: _When my brother betrayed me he made a mistake._

Villians: ohh ahh ohh

AFO marches across pausing to look at tv that was displaying All Might fighting the sludge villian "_My curse made his inheritors pay, but one little hero got away" _He breaks the tv with an enlarged fist "_All Might beware All For Ones Awake"_

Villians: _In the dark of the night evil will find him, In the dark of the night just before dawn._

All For One marched through his cheering followers with Kurogiri and the doctor following _"revenge will be sweet, when the curse is complete. In the dark of the night. He'll be gone!"_

He flexes his hands testing different quirks _"I can feel that my powers are slowly returning. Tie my sash and a dash of cologne for that smell." _The doctor sneaks off to prepare some of the medical tubes in the warehouse. _"As the pieces fall into place." _All For One clenches his fists "_I'll see him Crawl into place. Dasvedanya symbol of peace. Farewell."_

He turns around to slowly makes his towards the tubes as the Villians continue to sing "_In the dark of the night. Terror will find him." _All For One grumbled "_Terror is the least I tell you." _Villians go on _"In the dark of the night evil brew." _All For One picks up a All Might action figure frowning at it _"soon he will feel that his nightmares are real."_

Villians: _In the dark of the night_

All For One activates a quirk making the action figure melt "_He'll be through"_

Villians: _In the dark of the night evil will find him._

Doctor: _Find him_

Villians: _In the dark of the night terror comes true_

Doctor: _Doom him_

All For One approaches the bottom of the tube _"My Dear here's a sign. It's the end of the line." "In the dark of the night, in the dark of the night." _The doctor opens the top of the tube and nods at All For One.

All For One activates his Original quirk capturing the surrounding Villians in a black and red like vine stealing there quirks _"Come my minions rise for your master let your evil shine."_

He picks up one villian and forces him into the tube then forcefully gives him quirks while the other Villians are screaming in pain _"Find him now yes fly ever faster!"_

The villian in the tube gasps for air and shakes uncontrollably "_in the dark of the night, in the dark of the night, in the dark of the night."_

All For One smirks _"He'll be mine!" _The villian in the tube continues to shake uncontrollably as his body changes to become bigger and larger slowly growing a toothy beak before letting out a horrific roar becoming a Nomu.


	5. A Girl Worth Fighting For

**Song: A Girl Worth Fighting For from Mulan **

**Performed by: Male students of class 1A and 1B**

**(Pretty sure someone has done an animation for this but fuck it. I'll do my own version anyway.)**

After the arrival of class 1B. Aizawa seperated all male students from both 1A and 1B to train with himself, vlad king and Tiger further up the mountain. Meanwhile the female students would continue there training with Mandalay, Pixie-Bob and Ragdoll. At least for today so the wild wild pussycats can observe the first year UA students to know what their quirks are so that may know how to improve them.

The boys continued dragging their feet groaning tiredly as they continued marching up the steep terrain.

1A and 1B: _For a long time we've been Marching off to battle_

Juzo: _In our thundering herd We feel a lot like cattle_

1A and 1B: _Like the pounding beat Our aching feet aren't Easy to ignore_

Denki grinned perking up positively amongst his fellow classmates in an act of inspiration _"Hey, think of instead A girl worth fighting for" _Izuku blinked in confusion as he heard what the electric user said. Denki quickly rushed over leaning against Izuku _"__That's what I said A girl worth fighting for_" Denki smiled as he began to day dream "_I want her paler than the Moon with eyes that Shine like stars_"

Kirishima grinned as he flexed his muscles activating his quirk "_My girl will marvel at My strength, adore my Battle scars_"

Sato strolled along casually smiling as he also joined in on the day dreaming "_I couldn't care less what she'll Wear or what she looks like It all depends on what She cooks like Beef, pork, chicken, mmm"_

The boys continued marching on in a more positive manner with some members of both classes joining in with Sero continuing singing _"__Bet the local girls thought You were quite the charmer_"

_"And I'll bet the ladies love A man in armor" _sang Tesutesu activating his quirk turning into his metal form.

1A and 1B: _You can guess what we Have missed the most Since we went off to train_

Denki: _What do we want?_

1A and 1B: _A girl worth fighting for_

Kuroiro grinned _"__My girl will think I have no faults_" Jurota stood beside him smiling _"That I'm a major find_" The boys turn to a certain green haired hero to hear his opinion. In a moment of peer pressure Izuku makes an attempt "uhhh _How 'bout a girl who's got a brain Who always speaks her mind?" _Both 1A and 1B look at each other before groaning "Nah"

Mineta slides up to Izuku leaning against him in a smooth manner _"__My manly ways and turn of Phrase are sure to thrill her"_

Bakugo stomps up behind him grumbling_ "He thinks he's such a lady killer_" he launches an explosive kick sending Mineta flying back down towards the bottom of the mountain leaving his other students stunned by the display.

Monoma walks along confidently smirking _"__I've a girl back home who's Unlike any other_." Togaru leans over to Iida whispering "_Yet the only girl who'd Love him is his mother"_

1A and 1B: _But when we come home In victory they'll line up At the door_

Denki: _What do we want?_

1A and 1B: _A girl worth fighting for_

Kirishima: _Wish that I had_

1A and 1B: _A girl worth fighting for_

Izuku gets caught in amongst the rest of his classmates and casually whistles along with the tune. "_A girl worth fighting..."_

"THATS ENOUGH!!! If you all have the energy to sing then this training isn't clearly difficult enough for you!" Yelled Aizawa eyeing off his students as the stare back wide eyed and in fear.

Tiger steps in between him and Vlad King cracking his knuckles and neck "It's time to beat you boys to a pulp..." Spoke Tiger in a sinister manner.


	6. Sandwich Toga

**Song: Sandwich Sam from Aunty Donna's 1999.**

**Performed by: Toga and Shigaraki **

In an alternative universe where quirks don't exist. The students of UA have grown in a boring world taking up office jobs like the rest of regular modern society.

And it's now the time of day where the office workers require sustanence to continue on with their duties. Enter Toga

_"My Name is Toga, I'm a sandwich girl. Ill make you a sanger that's filled with joy. I take two bits of beard and a lovely filling. Put it all together and I make a killing." _Toga sings happily as she pushes along her food trolley.

_"Boy I love white bread, gee I like brown bread, wow I love wholemeal" _Toga struggles to think of different types of bread as she mumbles but shakes her head to continue singing.

_"Peanut butter on a slice of cob"_ She tosses the sandwich hitting kaminari in the head

_"Ham and cheese get that in ya gob." _She passes a sandwich to Uraraka he begins to eat it.

Uraraka: _nommie nom nom thank you Sam. Nommie nom nom i love ham_

Toga gives her a look for getting her name wrong but shrugs it off and keeps singing _"Eat it up Uraraka, put it away. A gobble gobble gobble. Have a great day." _

She pushes her trolley infront of Aizawa _"Junior sandwich with a hint of chive" _Aizawa picks up His sandwich with a sigh "Thank you Toga put its still alive." He walks off with his sandwich.

Toga picks up the next sandwich to hand over to Bakugo "_and hear you go French Strasberg..." _Bakugo looks at the sandwich then Toga "what's this?"

Toga and Bakugo look back forth awkwardly before she sings a reply _"Why that's the sandwich you ordered today..."_

Bakugo grumbles "God Damn it blondie! I asked for Strasberg with sauce on wholemeal! Just get it through your thick head!" Toga looks down feeling down about the situation. Bakugo sighs "I'm sorry. But to be fair though I have ordered this every single fucking day I've worked here."

Toga starts getting upset as Bakugo continues talking "how do you get it wrong champ. You're handing out 150 of these things write it down."

Shigaraki pops up behind Toga in a devil costume _"Kill him. Kill him now."_

Toga goes wide eyed in shock _"oh no oh great it's that demon again. The one who wants me to murder my friends."_

Shigaraki starts rubbing Togas shoulders _"Come on just do it. There ain't nothing to it. Cut off his ear and wear it as a shoe. Take off his elbow and use it as a bell. Ringy ringy Dong ringy ringy dong dong"_

Toga shakes her head clear and puts her hands on her hips in determination "_No mr demon I'm Toga McGee. Your black magic can't get to me!"_

Bakugo continues on with his rant "And not to mention the sauce makes the bread go soggy."

Togas eyes turn red as she develops a demonic voice of her own "... what did you say about my sauce?!"

Moments later Bakugos body is cut up and hidden in randomly in the food trolley as Toga begins to push in a panicked manner _"Oh my god. I've killed instead of putting yummy things inside of bread."_

Uraraka approaches Toga from behind "Hey Toga quick question." Toga turns to face her _"please don't push me not today. Just let it go and go away."_

"Oh it's just that I think you've given me Momos sandwich by mistake..." Spoke Uraraka and Toga begins to another small mental breakdown with Shigaraki appearing on one of the sandwiches _"Take her foot and use it as a tooth brush. Slice off her head and use it as a cat. Meow meow meme meow meow meow I am a cat meow meow meow"_

Uraraka gets Togas attention "Toga you're talking to your sandwiches again and what's under that sheet... and is that blood... AND WHO IS THAT DEAD GUY!"

Moments later parts of Uraraka are hidden inside the food trolley _"sandwich... I'm a sandwich... oh no I've killed everybody again."_

Iida walks up to Toga "Greetings Toga is something wrong?"

-

Iidas body is now jammed in the trolley as Hatesume approaches her "Hey Toga wanna play Nintendo?"

-

Hatesumes body is added to the pile of bodies as Kendo steps infront of her "stop killing everyone."

-

Kendo's body sticks out of the bottom sheet on the trolley as Shinso walks out "Hi."

-

Shinso is now in the trolley when Mina jumps out infront "Hey!"

-

Izuku walks out and looks at the pile of dead bodies on the food trolley then to Toga then back to the trolley as they both look around awkwardly and in silence until Izuku rubs the back of his neck "Ummmm"

-

Toga is staring at the floor in absolute fear after finishing adding Izukus body to the collection until she hears the voice of Aizawa at the end of the hall "Toga!... care to join me in my office?"

Toga begins to freak out "Oh no... Mr Aizawa... I can Explain!!!"

Toga steps into an office as a light flickers on with everyone in the office cheering. "Surprise!" Toga looks at Aizawa as he begins to explain "Look Toga. All your friends have gathered for a little party. We're gonna count down to the new year. And we have decided that you're going to cut the New Years cake."

Aizawa pulls out a knife "Here take this knife. It'll be perfect for... cutting the cake." Toga takes the knife and looks around worriedly as her office friends begin doing the count down.

She looks up to see Shigaraki standing amongst the crowd smirking devilishly and nodding. When everyone calls out one they begin cheering and lights begin to flash in celebration.

This causes Toga to grin showing her canines and her eyes become feline like as she grips the knife tightly eyeing off everyone in the room.

**(A/N: if you haven't seen the Sandwich Sam video before. Go watch it and then you'll understand why I think it be hilarious to put MHA characters into that skit... basically if someone could animate this then I'll die a happy person after brushing my teeth with a shotgun.)**


	7. Tik Tok UA style

**(A/N: okay so I got lazy and decided to repost this one in this story for the soul purpose of answering some questions **

**CrimsonStarBlade: I am making an attempt to work out how to do Be Prepared**

**RedRiot: I'll give it a go and see what I can pull together **

**Bajy: I love all of your suggestions. Luckily for you I already got I Won't Say I'm In Love in the planning stages. Also attempt to try your other suggestions.**

**Now I won't be as committed to this as I like due to the flow of ideas I'm getting for my other story Dragonball Heroes: Dark Fusion. But will continue to update this when I can.**

**Please enjoy this tiny little chapter)**

**Song: Tik Tok by Kesha**

**Performed by: Classes 1A and 1B**

**Uraraka lays in bed asleep but then rolls over getting up.**

Uraraka: Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy

**Uraraka walks out her dorm past Iida stealing his glass and putting them on.**

Uraraka: Grab my glasses, I'm out the door; I'm gonna hit this city

**Mina begins walking past with a bottle**

Mina: Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack

**Mina grabs hold of kirishima and drags him into her dorm.**

Mina: 'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back

**Momo sits on the couch having a pedicure **

Momo: I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes

**Toru is trying on other people's hero costumes**

Toru: Trying on all our clothes, clothes

**Bakugo holds a phone and explodes it in his hand**

Boys blowing up our phones, phones

**Jiro is playing with a DJ set**

Jiro: Drop-topping, playing our favorite CD's Rollin' up to the parties

**Mineta jumps in the way half drunk**

Trying to get a little bit tipsy

**Bakugo runs over and kicks Mineta through the window**

**Tsuyu watches Mineta land behind and starts walking forward **

Tsuyu: Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up

**Kendo chops monoma and drags him out of the way**

Kendo: Tonight, I'm-a fight Till we see the sunlight

**Tokage assembles infront of kendo pointing at her watch **

Tokage: Tick-tock on the clock But the party don't stop, no

**Other students around them sing along dancing.**

** Hatsume appears with one of her babies grinning **

Hatsume: Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up

**Hatsume baby blows up and from out of the smoke Nejire, Tamaki and Mirio appear dancing**

Nejire: Tonight, I'm-a fight'Til we see the sunlight

**Izuku slides across infront of them with Eri riding on his shoulders**

Eri: Tick-tock on the clock But the party don't stop, no

**The rest of UA assemble behind them singing along and cheering behind them.**

Enjoy this one? Should go check out my version of UA performing The Greatest Show)


	8. I Wont Say Im In Love

**Song: I won't say I'm in love From Hercules**

**Performed by: Uraraka and the girls of 1A**

"Ahhhhh does it have to be this hard?" Groaned Mina as she leaned back against the couch with the rest of the girls from Class 1A. "Well it's not called intensive training for nothing" Spoke Tooru

"That's true. It's hard to think it's only a week left until the exam." Added Momo

"So Momo hows your ultimate move coming along?" Asked Tooru assuming she was looking at her. It's honestly hard to tell what the invisible girl was doing most of the time.

Momo looked towards her replying "There's one move I really wanna do. But my body is ready for it. I need more time to train and develop my quirk aswell as my overall endurance"

"What about you Tsu?" Asked Tooru with curiousity "I perfected a move that makes me even more frog like then before. I think even you would be surprised Tooru." Replied Tsuyu

"What's your story Ochako?" Asked Tooru continuing her quizzing of her friends. But she didn't receive as reply as Uraraka stared ahead casually sipping her juice.

Tsuyu blinked and poked her in the arm "Hey Ochako..." the moment she felt the green haired girls touch Uraraka jumped up screaming before looking at Tsuyu wide eyed. "You seem a little tense." Said Tsuyu

Uraraka clinched both her firsts in her usual determined positive manner "No it's nothing. Everything is going Awesome! I'm just getting started!!"

Mina and Jirou stared blinking in confusion at their zero gravity friend. Until she continued on talking "... at least that's how I'd usually be..." Uraraka became slightly blushing with a tiny smile "... the thing is recently my hearts been all stirred up about something..."

"ITS LOVE!!!" Announced Mina proudly causing Uraraka to go pale in the face before she turned into a mumbling mess of panic "what did you say!!! Glove?! Shove?! Dove?! Never seen one whats that?!?!" She blurted out as she madly waved her arms around.

Mina grinned excitedly "Ooh who is it Midoriya or Iida? You're always hanging out with those two boys"

In an effort to cover her blushing face Uraraka covered her face with her hands accidentally causing her to activate her quirk on herself "You got it all wrong!" She begun floating around upwards above her friends spinning around gently "that's not it I swear!"

"Oh come on. Which one is it? Or is it some one else? Come on spill!!" Demanded Tooru getting just as excited about this piece of gossip as Mina.

"Yeah come on out with it. You know we aren't gonna give up until you tell." Smirked Jirou

"I swear it's no one! Besides it's not like I know anything about dating." Pleaded Uraraka as she casually floated upside above the girls.

"It's not good to force an investigation" Said tsuyu looking towards Momo. Monk nodded in agreement before standing up "she's right. More importantly it's getting late. We should call it a night"

Mina screams in frustration "Ahhhh! NO I wanna hear everything! You can't just spring a hint of romance on us and expecting me to go to sleep!!!"

Uraraka continued floating around with a dumb expression on her face "what romance?" In that moment she saw movement outside the window and glance over to see what it was.

She laid eyes on Izuku who was kicking around with green lighting flickering off his body. She instantly felt her heart began to flutter as she continued watching the green haired boy purely focused on perfecting his move while and paying close attention to the notes he has written down in his notebook. She continued watching him and mentally thought to herself _that's not it..._

The girls looked at each other for a moment before looking back at Uraraka then following her line of sight to outside the window seeing Midoriya train. They all blinked and shared a grin as they easily connected the dots confirm their original suspicions.

Uraraka gently floated down and released herself landing on her feet still looking out the window _"__If there's a prize for rotten judgement,I guess I've already won that" _she leans against the wall looking away from the window _"No man is worth the aggravation." _She clinches her fists and closes her eyes _"That's ancient history, been there, done that!"_

The rest of the girls smirk as they either lean or sit on the couch "_Who d'you think you're kidding He's the earth and heaven to you Try to keep it hidden,Honey we can see right through you Girl you can't conceal it We know how you're feeling Who you thinking of"_

Uraraka instantly blushes and avoids their gaze _"__No chance no way I won't say it, no no"_

The girls cross their arms looking at her _"You swoon you sigh why deny it oh oh"_

Uraraka shakes her head crossing her arms "_It's too cliche I won't say I'm in love"_ Uraraka walks away from the window to avoid looking at Izuku or the girls _"I thought my heart had learned its lesson It feels so good when you start out"_ She grips her hair in frustration _"My head is screaming "Get a grip girl Unless you're dying to cry your heart out"_

Then rest of the girls share a look before jumping over the couch to follow her _"Girl you can't deny it Who you are is how you're feeling Baby we're not buying Hon we saw you hit the ceiling Face it like a grown-up When you gonna own up that you got got got it bad" _

Uraraka shakes her head _"No chance no way I won't say it, no no"_

The girls quickly surround her _"Give up, give in, check the grin you're in love"_

Uraraka pouts_ "This scene won't play I won't say I'm in love"_

Mina and Tooru lean against from both sides grinning _"We'll do it until you admit you're in love"_

Uraraka begins blushing more and pushes them away "_You're way off base I won't say it, Get off my case I won't say it"_

Momo and Jirou cross their arms sharing a look with Tsuyu standing beside them shaking her head _"Girl don't be proud it's okay you're in love"_

Uraraka steps away from the group but freezes up when she sees Izuku walk inside wiping sweat off his head with a towel before he sees her and gives a little wave and a gentle smile then continues walking upstairs.

Uraraka can't help but smile happily with a light blush on her cheeks _"__At least out loud I won't say I'm in love_"

**(A/N: A Guest had suggest I do rewrite the stars from the greatest showman. So I let you in on a little fact. I had the song set up in my head for Ochako and Izuku. And that idea lead to looking at other songs which lead to this very story. So eventually that song will be done.**

**In the mean time check out the other stuff I'm doing don't forget to review or even throw suggestions that I probably haven't though about yet. Til then PLUS ULTRA!)**


	9. OutThere

**Song: Out There From The Hunchback Of Notre Dame**

**Performed by: All For One and Young Shigaraki **

**May contain Spoilers from Manga.**

Shigaraki sat in the darkness of his room. The only light coming from the tv that displayed the words Game Over on its screen. The boy gripped the controller in frustration accidentally turning it into dust from his quirk.

He sighs deciding he no longer wants to play the video game and instead walks towards the window opening the curtain to see a city full of life beneath him.

Seeing the happiness of the civilians down below itched a memory in his mind off his family. In particular the happy sounds of laughter that belonged to his sister.

The thought of her gave him anxiety causing him to scratch at his neck in a panic in an effort to drown out the memory. But as he continued to look at the city he can't help but want to walk among them like he once did.

Suddenly the door to his room opened and he turned to see his master. "Lost another game Tomura?" Asked All For One gesturing towards the dust that he assumed his the console controller. Toomra simply nodded looking down at the ground.

AFO nodded "I see. I shall get some one to fetch you a new remote." He said starting to turn to leave. "Master..." Spoke the young boy getting AFO's attention. "Yes?" He Spoke turning to face him.

The boy looked down nervously but finally gained the courage to speak. "I want to go for a walk down the street. I don't like being here all the time."

AFO sighed "you can't. What if you accidentally use your quirk? People will label you as a villian. Even the ones who claim the title Heroes will turn on you. Even All Might will turn on you for having what could be considered a villianous quirk. He wouldn't care that you're only a child."

Tomura looked down at the floor clearly upset. He clinched his fists with anger boiling at the thought of All Might treating him unfairly just because of his quirk.

AFO stood beside Tomura looking out the window _"__The world is cruel The world is wicked It's I alone whom you can trust in this whole city I am your only friend" _he places his hand on Tomuras shoulder _"I who keep you, feed you, dress you." _He kneels down so he is eye level with the boy_ "__I who look upon you without fear How can I protect you, boy, unless you Always stay in here Away in here"_

AFO slowly stands up and walks out of the room with Tomura following "Remember what I've taught you Tomura."

AFO: _You have a quirk_

Shigaraki: _I have a quirk_

AFO: _And it is deadly_

Shigaraki: _And it is deadly_

AFO turns to look down at the boy _"__And these are crimes For which the world Shows little pity You do not comprehend"_ Tomura continues to look down at his feet _"__You are my one defender"_

AFO changes the channel on the television showing All Might fighting a villian _"__Out there they'll revile you As a monster" _Tomura looks up slightly glancing at the tv. _"__I am a monster" _

AFO frowns as he watches All Might smile proudly holding his fingers up in a V for Victory_ "Out there they will hate And scorn and jeer"_ Tomura looks away from the tv _"Only a monster"_

_"Why invite their calumny And consternation Stay in here"_ AFO kneels down to hold Tomura by the shoulders _"Be faithful to me" _Tomura slowly looks up "_I'm faithful"_

_"Grateful to me"_ Tomura looks up fully at AFO _"I'm grateful" _AFO smiles slightly _"Do as I say Obey And stay In here"_

"I'm sorry I asked master." Spoke Tomura as he looks back down. "It's fine. You're time will come Tomura. But it just requires sometime and patience." Replied AFO before leaving the boy alone.

Tomura sighs before gazing back at the window "_Safe behind these windows and these parapets of stone Gazing at the people down below me All my life I watch them as I hide up here alone_."

He gently opens the window letting the wind blow the Through his hair. "_Hungry for the histories they show me All my life I memorize their faces Knowing them as they will never know me" _He leans against the window to look out more "_All my life I wonder how it feels to pass a day Not above them But part of them_"

He climbs out onto the stairwell _"__And out there Living in the sun Give me one day out there All I ask is one To hold forever_"He runs up stairs towards the roof swinging off the bars with four fingers making sure not to make contact with the pinky finger

_"__Out there Where they all live unaware What I'd give"_ He stares out into the city watching the sunset _"What I'd dare Just to live one day out there_"

**(A/N: you'll notice I cut the song short. Purely because I couldn't really make it fit. Also thought this song was a good at showing how manipulative a villian can be to a simple minded person. Anyways hope you enjoyed.)**


	10. LearnToDoIt(WaltzReprise)

**Song: Learn To Do It (Waltz Reprise) From Anastasia **

**Performed by: Iida**

**Mina X Izuku as requested by Red Riot**

Word of the UA school dance spread like a bushfire on a hot summers day through the students. It was finally a chance for teenagers to act like teenagers in a place where explosions and blood stains were a regular thing.

Of course there was one person who wasn't exactly to keen on the idea. Mainly because he was so focused on becoming a hero he'd never given it thought. Hell if he lived in a quirkless world he'd still be an outcast due to his nerdy fan boy nature.

As Izuku walked into the dorms and he saw the guys sitting around talking about the upcoming event. "This is gonna be awesome. I reckon it'll be a night worth remembering" Said kaminari

"Indeed. It'll be a good chance to unwind considering how hard we've all being working to become heroes." Spoke Iida

"So wait what kinda a dance is it? Like a fancy ball thing or just like a night out at a club?" Asked Sero

"Who cares about that? What's important is what kind of outfits are the girls going to be wearing? Hopefully something on the revealing side." Said Mineta as he instantly began to fantasie about the possibilities.

Kirishima glances at the grapped head boy with a raised brow. "Honestly dude you need help."

"Do we have to actually dance at this freaking thing? Cause if we do I couldn't be bothered going." Grumbled Bakugo.

"I believe we do. It's called a dance after all so we should be prepared to perform on the dance floor no matter the scenario maybe." Said Iida with his arm chopping like a robot.

"Only thing he'd be good at is doing the robot." Mumbled Todoroki. Bakugo was the only one to hear him and stifled a laugh.

Izuku continued on past them and headed to his room and start on his homework. He had issues trying to remain focused due to the subject of the dance lingering in his mind.

_What's the point in going? No ones going to miss you at it. But what if they do? What if they wanted you to dance? What if a girl asks you to dance? You don't even know how to dance! You're gonna look like an idiot! You don't even know if you want to go?"_

He's thoughts continued like this for a while before he decided that maybe he should learn some moves in the unlikely scenario a girl does what to dance with him.

In that moment he heard Iida walk past his room and quickly stuck his head out to se him "Hey Iida!" Iida stopped mid step and turned to face Izuku.

"Ah evening Midoriya. Is something wrong?" Asked Iida

"No no not at all. I was actually wondering if you could help with something." Replied Izuku. Iida put his hands on his hips as he turned to face Izuku properly "well it depends on what you need help with."

Izuku scratches the back of his head nervously "I was Uh wondering if you could help me with some moves."

Iida blinked "I don't think that's necessary Midoriya. I've showed you all I can with my kicks and I'll admit your shoot style is quite impressive. There's no need to over do it."

Izuku shook his head and hands "no no not those moves I meant like... dance moves." He corrected even more nervous about asking.

"Dance moves? You don't know how to dance?" Iida Asked in surprise. Izuku began blushing "I spent all my time studying heroes. I didn't go out to middle school dances or anything like that. Hell im even surprised you might actually know a bit."

Iida put his hand to his chin in thought "well I'm more of a traditionalist considering my up bringing. But sure I'll happily help you Midoriya." Izuku sighed in relief and they both agreed to meet up in the gym later to go through the teaching process.

Izuku walked into the gym to see Iida talking to Mina. He looked around confirming it was just the three of them before walking towards them. It didn't take long for Iida to see Izuku walk over "Ah Midoriya. I invited Ashido along to help."

Izuku froze mid step turning pale "w-what?" He managed to speak out before Iida explained "As I told you before I'm more of a traditionalist. Ashido is a little more modern in terms of dancing style."

"This is gonna be fun! Come on Midoriya once Iida and I are finished you'll be blowing minds and rocking socks off!" Praises Mina in her own unique positive manner.

Izuku rubbed the back of his neck sighing "I think I'm in way over my head here."

And so Izukus dance lessons began. Over the course of 4 weeks Iida and Mina worked together to show what they could to their green haired dance student. He was clumsy and awkward at first which was to be expected from him but slowly over time his moves improved along with his self confidence.

It was his final lesson where Mina and Iida were trying to think of what else to learn. Iida scratches his chin before turning to Mina "I just realised that we never taught him how to dance with a partner."

Mina eyes widened in realisation "Crap you're right. School dances are usually the prime opportunity to dance with some one you like. And we don't have time to teach him any of the good stuff." Mina complained with a huff.

"We just need to teach him a nice slow basic one. He's good enough to improvise the rest?" Said Iida

Izuku looked back and forth between the two "so uh... which one do you think I should learn?"

"I believe the waltz will work fine." Iida said in a deciding manner. Mina shrugged not complaining "okay let's get to it then."

Mina stood infront of Izuku causing him to blush slightly. But he had turn into a full blown tomato by the time Iida walked over and got Izuku to touch Mina and adjust his feet and hand positions. Mina couldn't help but giggle at the boys state of embarrassment "Just relax Midoriya. And we'll go through it nice and easy."

"Uh s-sure Okay." He managed to stutter out as Iida played some gentle music making Mina gently lead Izuku along to the rhythm.

Slowly but surely he got the hang of it as they continued on. He managed to look up and make eye contact with his and stare into the golden colour of here irises while she stared into his emerald ones both becoming lost in each other.

"You're doing well Midoriya." Spoke Mina quietly still lost in his eyes both she spun around and returned to be in his hands

"Th-Thanks. You're a good teacher." He said just as quiet as her causing her to blush "thank you"

_I'm blushing... why am I blushing? It's only Midoriya. _She thought to herself

Iida watched the two interact as he cleaned his glasses shaking his head _"It's one two three. Then suddenly I see It at a glance" _he put his glasses back on watching the two dance.

Mina does another spin while wearing a shy smile _"he's radiant and confident, And born to take this chance."_

Izuku continued moving along with her with confidence but not daring to take his eyes off her. _"I taught him well, I planned it all... I just forgot romance."_

The two dancers held each other closer with foreheads touching neither one noticing how close they are _"Mina, how could you do this, How will we get through this?" _

Iida shook his head watching the two smiling softly _"I never should have let them dance."_

Izuku and Mina continued to look at each other until the music stopped causing them both to notice how very very close they were to one another. Both turning red then let go of each other and stepped back.

Mina cleared her throat "I think that's enough. You're ready to go to the dance Midoriya. I'll Uh see you two later!" She quickly excused herself basically running out of the gym still wearing a blush on her cheeks.

But Izuku was no better.

**(A/N: I think this one was a bit of a long shot considering how short the song is but hopefully I made it work.**

**Also FYI when you suggest a song to me I discovered it's a fun way to discover new music considering all you people listen to things I've never heard of before Dear Evan Hansen being a prime example. So when I get a song suggestion I listen to it on a loop trying to get a feel of it to how to make it work. So a lot of effort for no reward on my end but that's all part of the fun.**

**Umm anyways PLUS ULTRA!!!)**


	11. Be-Prepared

**Song: Be Prepared From The Lion King**

**Performed by: Kurogiri, Shigaraki and Low level Villians**

**Requested by CrimsonStarBlade**

Shigaraki stared at the gathering of Villians before him. His plan was slowly coming together after acquiring the information he needed to ambush All Might while he performs his duties as a UA teacher.

"Why are we here?" Called out a shark villian growing impatient from waiting. Shigaraki stepped forward "you're here to change the world"

The Villians turned to see the man covered in hands "change the world how?" Asked an electric based villian.

"By removing the symbol of peace. Simple as that." Grinned Shigaraki devilishly. "How are we supposed to do that? By stopping him somehow?" Asked a chameleon villian.

"Precisely." Spoke Kurogiri from an above railing grabbing everyone's attention. Shigaraki took this as his cue to step back while the other Villians look around in confusion as Kurogiri used his warp quirk to appear among them.

"_I know that your powers of retention Are as wet as Selkie's backside But thick as you are" _Kurogiri quickly appears infront of a villian who was half asleep_ "__pay attention"_ the villian quickly stands at attention shaking from intimidation _"My words are a matter of pride It's clear from your vacant expressions The lights are not all on upstairs"_

Kurogiri walks around behind the scared villian_ "But we're talking heroes and successions" _a pair of Villians sitting on some staked boxes start to laugh at the scared villian _"__Even you can't be caught unawares" _Kurogiri appears infront of the pair scaring them off the boxes making them fall off

_"So prepare for a chance of a lifetime Be prepared for sensational news" _Kurogiri casually floats among the watching Villians _"A shining new era Is tiptoeing nearer"_

A water villian wearing a mask with his arms crossed steps forward "_And where do we feature?"_ Kurogiri glides around him_ "Just listen to teacher" _

He continues moving among them and towards a villian that's fiddling with his knife hands _"I know it sounds sordid But you'll be rewarded When at last I am given my dues __And injustice deliciously squared_" He activates his quirk beneath the knife villian making him fall through it and appear above them falling and crashing into a pile of boxes _"Be prepared!"_

"Be prepared? For what?" Asked one of the Villians who's standing beside the pile of smashed boxes

"For the death of All Might." Said Shigaraki standing in the shadows.

"Why is he sick?" Asked a fat villian. Shigaraki turned to him "No you fool we're gonna kill him. And any others that are nearby."

Some younger Villians get excited by the idea "What a great idea. No more symbol of peace! No peace no peace la la lalala la"

The other Villians look at each other and start grinning at the thought of All Might dead. And begin cheering in support of the idea and start marching infront of Kurogiri and Shigaraki _"It's great that we'll soon be connected With a Villian who'll be all-time feared"_

Shigaraki grinned at the eagerness of the Villians infront of him _"__Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected To take certain duties on board._" Shigaraki starts scratching his neck out of habit "_The future is littered with prizes And though I'm the main addressee The point that I must emphasize is" _

Shigaraki jumps forward scaring an unexpected villian as he places his hands on the ground activating his quirk "_You won't get a sniff without me!"_

The ground begins to crumple and fall apart with random blocks rising and falling around them "_So prepare for the coup of the century"_

Kurogiri stands on one slowly rising while Shigaraki jumps on one to rise up with it "_Be prepared for the murkiest scam"_

Shigarakis quirk continues to spread destroying the walls and the roof "_Meticulous planning Tenacity spanning Decades of denial Is simply why"_

Shigaraki stands up straight clinching his fists as he rises higher "_I'll Be praised undisputed Respected, saluted And seen for the wonder I am"_

The other Villians make sure they're safe on their blocks as they look up at Shigaraki and Kurogiri "_Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared Be prepared!"_

The Villians grins and raise their fists in pride and respect for the two Villians "_Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared"_

_"Be prepared!"_

Shigaraki begin laughing insanely as he stands infront of the dark night sky with the moon shining lowly behind him.

**(A/N: okay so this was an original request by CrimsonStarBlade. Considering that the lion king is all the hype at the moment it's only fitting that I throw this up.**

**So I appreciate all your requests. To be honest there's a bloody heap of them.**

**So please don't think I'm ignoring them. I read all the comments and it's just gonna take me time to get to your requests.**

**So just be a little patient with me. Keep in mind I'm flat out running 17,000 acres of farm land on my own most of the time so feel like I make the effort to write any of me stories.**

**So on that note thanks for the support and PLUS ULTRA!!)**


	12. Friend-Like-Me

**Song: Friend Like Me from Aladdin **

**Performed by: Daz Midoriya **

**(This is a chapter taken from a story that I made that introduce Daz Midoriya Called Crazy Minds. Daz will appear again in other stories)**

The room remained silent and in shock at the reveal of the new teacher being Izuku's cousin. Daz really wanted to talk and catch up with Izuku since hadn't seen him since they were both little but hardly thought now was an appropriate to have such a conversation.

Aizawa sighed at the silence and decided to break the ice "Anyone have questions for Mr Midoriya?"

Immediately hands shot up and Daz picked one at random "ummm you. Four eyes."

Iida stood "I beg your pardon sir but Iida is the name. My question for you is what is your family background. It's obvious you have an accent of some kind."

Daz nodded "Aw yeah fair enough. Japanese father and Australian mother. Born and raised in Australia. Next question. Hmmm the floating clothes thingy."

Tooru asked her question "Are you related to Midoriya? You both have the same last name."

Daz chuckled "knew that would pop up. Yes I am Izukus cousin. My father is his fathers older brother. Next question. Uh Zuko looking fella there."

Todoroki sighed at the name he was given but shrugged it off "my question was the same as toorus actually so I'll pass."

Izuku stood up grabbing everyone's attention and asked his question "What's your quirk?"

Daz smirked locking eyes with Izuku "Why am I not surprised you'd ask that question. And I bet you're just itching to find out aren't you?"

Izuku nodded gaining the curiosity of the class as they began to wonder what his quirk could be. Daz turned to Nezu "If it's all right with you Sir id like to take these students to one of the training grounds of a demonstration."

"A Marvellous idea Mr Midoriya. We shall leave at once." Replied Nezu

"We should also grab the students of class 1B for this aswell." Informed All Might

"Yeah do that just means I'll only need to do one performance." Said Daz as the three left the room leaving Aizawa and 1A behind.

Aizawa shook his head "WOW. He was really struggling the whole time."

Kirishima looked up in confusion "struggling sir?" Aizawa nodded "the whole time he was struggling not to use his quirk. His quirk is unique and is very much apart of his personality and how he acts as a person. That fact is class. You just saw that man when he is at his most calm. From this point out you'll be lucky to see him act that way again."

**Training Area Beta:**

Izuku walked along lost in thought trying to remember Daz and if at any point he saw him used his quirk but failed to come up with any sort of memory of the man. His thoughts were soon interrupted.

"I didn't know you had family in Australia Deku." Spoke Uraraka which caused Izuku to jump in surprise and blush nervously "oh yeah. I didn't know either. I mean I knew we had family out of the country I just didn't know where."

"Well I Hope the determination of yours is a family trait cause then I can't wait to learn from him! Any idea what his quirk could be?" She asked

Izuku shrugged "honestly don't have a clue. But I think we're gonna find out."

Both classes 1A and 1B mingled together discussion the mystery of the new teacher. All might, Nezu, Aizawa and Vlad King stood behind the students as Daz walked out infront of them stretching and cracking bones "Alrighty then! Before we begin this little demonstration I need to ask you all a simple question... Robin William or Will Smith?"

Everyone stared at him in confusion failing to understand his question until Kendo Spoke "what?"

"Just pick one. Robin Williams or Will Smith." Daz Repeated.

"Uhh Robin Williams?" Said an unsure Tokage

"Wonderful choice! Let's get this show on the road. Give me a beat Phil!" Daz shouted as he clicked his fingers and suddenly Phil Collins appears behind him and starts playing drums.

Both classes and their teachers stared with dropped jaws watching the famous musician working the drum kit. Suddenly Daz clicks his fingers again a monkey appears and starts playing a trumpet further confusing the audience that watched.

"Mmmm yeah this what I'm talking about!!!" Cheered Daz as he spun on the spot growing large big and blue and cartoony?

Daz no longered appeared to look like how he once was but instead look the Genie from Aladdin. He grinned down at everyone and cleared his throat. _"Well Ali baba had them forty theives, Scheherazade-ie had a thousand tales. But master you in luck, cause up your sleeve. You got a brand of magic that never fails"_

Daz spins around shrinking turning into the master chief leaning up against a dozen war tanks and nuclear bombs casually _"you got some power in your corner now, some heavy ammunition in your camp."_

It disappears in a puff of dust as he walks out looking like rocky balboa sweaty and beaten up _"You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how see all you gotta do is rub that lamp." _He suddenly appears next to Momo putting a lamp in her hand making her rub it _"And I'll say"_

He spins around appearing infront of everyone again but this time in the form of butler Alfred "_Mister Aladdin Sir, what be your pleasure be." _He shifts leaning against a rock looking bored and dressed as a Macdonalds worker _"Let me take your order jot it down."_

He quickly front flips forward pulling own a cowboy hat as he takes the appearance of woody _"You ain't never had a friend like me!"_

"Okay I think you've made your point" sighed Aizawa in annoyance. Daz looked at him pouting before turning into pac-man and acting out his famous death with the wak wak noise at the end.

He then slowly shifts into a cartoon version of the joker and approaches him "Damn it Aizawa old boy why do you have to suck the fun out of everything. Maybe you just need to smile."

Aizawa responses by growling and activating his quirk causing Daz to look completely normal in the clothes everyone originally saw him in "geez you're no fun at all mate." Groaned Daz as he stood out infront of the class

Everyone is still gobsmacked by what they just witnessed. "How did you do all of that!?" Questioned Kaminari. Daz chuckled "well with my quirk obviously."

"Yeah but how? It's almost like magic." Said Mina blinking madly

"Well I'll start off by telling you the name of my quirk. It's called... Imagination... I wanted to call it mind fuck but the registry wouldn't allow because of inappropriate use of language or some crap." Said Daz in a complaining tone.

"How does your quirk work?" Asked Izuku who had a pen and his notebook ready to write down all the info he could."

Daz scratched his chin in thought. "Hmm well I got two explanations. One explains how my quirk became possible and the other gives a rough idea of how it works."

Daz turned to his new students smiling and instantly two figures appeared either side of him. A man and woman who have features that are similar to his own. "Now these two are my parents. My dad" he gestured to the man and the man waved to the class "has a Psionic quirk. Mind reading/control that kind of shit. My mum." Gestures his mother beside him "Has a shape shifting quirk. Pretty sure that's self explanatory. Now you all should be aware that some times the child of two parents can sometimes get a combination of both parents quirks. Prince Zuko over there is a good example. And I am another example of that."

Todoroki groaned at the mention of him as everyone gave him a quick glance before turning back to listen to Daz talk.

"Now the 2nd explanation. Have any of you seen that move Spider-Man Far from Home?" He looked around to see a few nods "Good. And if you haven't then sorry for the spoilers. In that film the villian known as Mysterio has the ability to make all sorts of thing look real and sound real and in some cases feel real."

"Just like how you can?" Said Uraraka which Daz replied with a nod "Exactly. Difference is I don't need drones or fancy technology to do any of it."

"That's all cool and all but how the hell are you gonna train us to be mentally stronger?" Grumbled Bakugo.

Daz looked him down and slowly approached him and spoke "Because with my quirk I can make you believe anything you see. You won't ever be able to tell the difference between reality and me just messing around. Any scenario my fellow teachers feel you need to experience I can make happen. And if need be. I can even make your nightmares come to life." He said coldly sending a shiver down everyone's spine.


End file.
